the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Release
'Description' Lava Release (熔遁; 溶遁, Yōton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. Part of this kekkei genkai's versality is that Lava Release jutsu come in various forms, such as molten rock, quicklime, or vulcanised rubber, with each form having different effects and purposes. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under Lava Release. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Note 2 Note Harder: Supercharge costs are '''not' added since they depend on a character's CC, but upkeep costs are, after the description of each feat. '' Note 3 Note Harderer: Notes about special cases or factors, if not in the feat's description, will. Always. Be. After. The. Description. '' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' '''Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet' - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their sword, their slashes now leaving lava behind and corroding materials which are cut. CP/round Lava Release: Blazing Fists - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. Lava Release: Rubber Rope - The user creates a rope with lava converted into a rubber-like material. CP upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubber consistency. It allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. Lava Release: Redshift - After channeling a high ammount of lava to their fist or a (chakra-conducting) sword, the user expels it all in one blow, sending a powerful, briefly continuous beam of lava from their fist or their blade, which makes it good to be used when the user is locking blades with an opponent or just close enough to achieve physical contact. Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock - The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. Lava Release: Exploding Volcanic Field - Similarly to Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the user spits out a great volume of lava onto the battlefield that is used to attack foes. The surge of the lava turns the battlefield into a sea of lava, though various pillars of earth also rise to provide stepping ground for the fighters. Lava Release Armor - Working similarly to Earth Release: Earth Spear, the user covers their body in molten rock, which works both to give the user an extra layer of protection and to make they hit harder. to STR and END, 20 CP upkeep Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubbery consistency that allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Lava Release: Flower-Fruit Mountain - The user creates a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. Lava Release: Great Blaze Annihilation - Similarly to Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, chakra is kneaded into the body and a massive wall of lava is expelled, making it very difficult to avoid. Lava Release: Meteor Volcano - Several magma fists are created and sent into the air, soon crashing down into the area, making massive amounts of damage while looking like a mix of a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. Lava Release: Great Ash Stone Barrier '- From their mouth, the user spits out an enormous ammount of thick ash that builds up an almost impenetrable wall. 'Lava Release: Crimson Flame - 'The user accumulates lava chakra in his hand and when it touches the victim it bursts into a series of molten rock projectiles. Once they cool off, said projectiles explode into flames. 'Known Users * Connor * Majime Kami * Teiji Gomu Category:Rank Upgrade